


手

by Niringo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, wenrene - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niringo/pseuds/Niringo





	手

有R18，請慎入。

/

裴柱現一向喜歡孫勝完的手掌。  
掌心有些厚實，大小與裴柱現自身的手掌差不多大，頂多大了一些。

裴柱現依然記得第一次和孫勝完牽手時，關於孫勝完的反應。  
那時孫勝完才剛回來韓國當練習生不久。大部分的生活用語都還算聽得懂，但對於當下流行的用語，時常一臉懵懂，而鬧了些笑話。

對怕生的裴柱現來說，要和每一個新進的練習生親近上，都得花上一段時間。  
然而，孫勝完似乎是個例外。

每一次見面，在裴柱現還未開口之前，孫勝完總先咧她的笑靨，未施胭脂的臉龐配上稍稍圓潤的肉感，明媚又柔軟。那樣的笑意，總讓裴柱現心底的一角，忍不住鬆垮下來。

後來，相處練習的次數漸漸變多了，也漸漸熟捻起來。

對裴柱現來說，與人有些親暱的肢體接觸是再正常不過的事，然而對於長期在海外留學的孫勝完而言，則是感到有些彆扭。  
但她這些彆扭，總是說不出口，只能放在心上催眠自己——啊、Onni這樣子做，是因為喜愛我吧、

當裴柱現駕輕就熟地挽上孫勝完的胳膊，孫勝完總會有片刻的僵硬，不知道手該往哪裡擺放才好。而順勢往下，十指相扣時，孫勝完的耳總會忍不住熱了起來。

那時孫勝完手上還有些因彈練吉他而留下的厚繭，裴柱現有時總忍不住用指腹特意去摩擦那塊粗糙。  
撫摸的觸感有些奇妙，總讓孫勝完心底隱隱冒上一股癢意。

和裴柱現相識那麼多年裡，挽手、牽手，大概就像呼吸一樣自然。  
剛出道那時，每要上台之前，她倆手總會不自覺地十指緊握在一塊，緊握的力度，宛若給彼此加油打氣的強度。  
裴柱現或許很喜愛挽手這個動作，不管是上班路上、機場又或是私底下相處，裴柱現總會勾著她的手臂，偶爾再稍稍一動，將手往下滑移，十指便自然而然地扣上。

孫勝完不曉得是從哪時候養起的習慣。  
遇到樓梯，第一個想法，便是找到裴柱現握上她的手，有時舞台結束要下樓時，雙手不自覺往後一伸，想要尋覓裴柱現的存在；遇上天冷，總先把暖暖包弄暖，再放進裴柱現手裡，再不夠便擁上對方瘦小的身板，任由裴柱現將她的手伸進她衣袖裡取暖。

些許是太習慣對方的存在，好似不管怎樣的情況下，指尖亦或是手背，只要探到對方的存在，輕輕一碰，便能自然而然地十指緊扣。

裴柱現的手，和她的截然不同。  
沒有因彈練樂器留下的厚繭，掌心很軟，小小的，皮膚像是嬰兒那樣白嫩光滑。

裴柱現其實老早就忘了，孫勝完說她的手就像寶寶手一樣。  
只不過回歸結束，難得獲得一天休息，一夥人一口氣睡到下午，精神飽足後，成員們接續外出，徒留她和孫勝完宅在宿舍，窩在一塊看著電影。  
她窩在孫勝完頸邊，勾著對方的手臂，任由孫勝完揉著她的掌心。明明已經睡飽了，然而舒適的氣溫和氛圍，令她有些昏昏欲睡。  
朦朧之間，她聽見那人的低咕聲。

「恩？」裴柱現發出了疑惑。

「Onni真的是寶寶手呢⋯⋯」孫勝完一邊幫裴柱現按摩穴道，一邊感嘆。

「什麼啊？什麼寶寶手⋯⋯」裴柱現蹙緊了眉，下意識抽回自己的手。  
有時候孫勝完給她取了很多莫名其妙的稱呼，但這次她可一點也不喜愛。裴柱現下意識地聯想到，之前拍攝團綜時，去德國村體驗做香腸，在那套上的手套，一點也不符合她的掌心，總被朴秀英戳著手指與手套之間的空隙，被笑了好一會。

「就是很軟、很細緻啊！不像我一摸就是男人的手。」孫勝完嘟嘟囔囊地說著，甚至張開自己的手掌，略帶一絲委屈。

嘟起的唇瓣、微鼓的雙頰，令孫勝完看起來更像一隻倉鼠。而那樣的孫勝完，總讓裴柱現忍不住勾起唇角。  
「勝完吶、」裴柱現的嗓音有些柔，帶了些寵。

即便嘴上嘟囔著，一聽裴柱現喚著自己，孫勝完立刻轉了頭。迎接她的是裴柱現靠近的臉龐，孫勝完呼吸一滯，下意識閉上了眼，唇邊覆蓋了柔軟的觸感，裴柱現輕輕一推，孫勝完便軟軟地倒向了沙發。  
鼻息之間，盡是對方好聞的氣味。  
裴柱現慢慢吮著孫勝完的唇，等著孫勝完輕啟她的唇瓣，舌尖掃過對方的上顎，尋找那人的柔軟，緊緊纏繞。手也探進了孫勝完寬大的家居服內，輕刮著對方腰上的皮膚，對比半年之前，孫勝完的腰大概比螞蟻還要細了。儘管是因為工作的因素，裴柱現隱隱還是有些心疼。

孫勝完喉頭忍不住湧上一聲嗚咽。想趁著間隙開口說話，卻被裴柱現吻地一句話也說不清楚。  
彼此之間的氣息越加紊亂，她的運動內衣已被裴柱現一把推上，被裴柱現一手蓋住頂峰，輕輕揉捏。

「去我房間？」裴柱現的氣息掃過孫勝完的耳廓，低啞的嗓音帶著隱隱笑意，令孫勝完心上一陣酥麻。

孫勝完一張小臉漲紅的不得了，她輕輕點了頭。  
身子被裴柱現拉起，被對方摟緊了腰，像是孩子般圈著她轉，輕吻如同雨點輕輕落在她的唇邊，明明是沒幾步的路程，硬是被裴柱現拉長了好幾分鐘，並且顯得艱難行走，短短路程她就嗑蹦了好幾下。

「Onni⋯⋯」孫勝完頓時有些無措，惹得裴柱現放聲大笑。孫勝完忍不住在心底嘀咕這姐姐到底幾歲。

一進房門，孫勝完很快就被裴柱現壓在床上，髮絲掃過孫勝完的肌膚，讓她感到有些癢。  
微光映上裴柱現的黑眸，那眸子宛若黑夜裡的星芒，閃爍著對孫勝完的愛意。  
孫勝完忍不住伸出了手，托著裴柱現的臉頰，自動奉上了一記深吻。她舔了舔裴柱現左下側的小小尖牙，掃蕩對方溫軟的口腔。

裴柱現不曉得孫勝完越來越主動，是不是一件好事。  
上回錄製節目時，孫勝完突然走過來捧自己的臉頰，讓裴柱現疑惑了好一陣子，慢半拍要掙脫孫勝完的莫名的舉動，突然迎接那人隔空的BOBO，令裴柱現嚇了好大一跳。

「沒辦法，誰叫Onni這麼優秀！果然是這時代最好的女性！」那人事後是這麼說的。她露出可愛的笑靨，眼色裡盡是對裴柱現感到無限的驕傲。  
對此，裴柱現只能露出無可奈何的笑意。

趁著裴柱現不留神，孫勝完身軀一抬，想使力將裴柱現換壓在她身下。然而，裴柱現並不是那麼走心的主，發現孫勝完的小舉動，便稍稍使力，將孫勝完兩手抬高，壓制在床頭邊。  
裴柱現加深了彼此之間的吻，舌尖重重舔了幾下孫勝完的喉，令她發出微微嗚咽，像是在懲罰孫勝完想要反客為主的舉動。  
舌尖包覆著對方的軟舌，吸吮糾纏，等著孫勝完在她身下化為一灘春水。

發覺孫勝完身子有些軟了，她將孫勝完的睡衣解了釦。一邊親著對方柔軟的面頰，一邊向下移動，在精緻的鎖骨流連，一手將運動內衣往上捲起，揉著軟丘，感受紅梅在她手上逐漸綻放，另一手則是順著孫勝完的側腰反覆打轉。她有些壞心地逗弄那發硬的茱萸，用著兩指夾弄、輕扯。孫勝完忍不住從鼻頭哼出一口氣，酥酥麻麻，嗚咽從她嘴裡流洩而出。

那好似一首迷幻的協奏曲，淺淺吟唱，暈眩慵懶，在裴柱現製造的宇宙之間遊航。

對孫勝完的反應，裴柱現欣喜的很。葇荑逐漸往下，在小腹輕輕畫圈，再後來乾脆都探近了褲裡，蹂躪著柔軟的臀肉，已掌為圓心，大力地繞著圈。原本停在鎖骨的唇舌也轉移到了軟丘之上，在頂峰輕舔、啃咬，孫勝完有些難耐地拱起身，緊抱住裴柱現的身子。裴柱現所到的每一處，肌膚都放著烈火，燒的孫勝完難以承受。

她輕哈著氣，喚著裴柱現名的嗓音，帶著絲絲的啞。

像是逗弄夠了，裴柱現探進了底褲內。指尖輕輕滑動，便能感受一陣濕潤，指腹重重搓揉著核心，一陣電流霎時從脊椎往腦門一路襲上，她忍不住抖抖了身子。  
裴柱現褪下了孫勝完所剩的衣物，順帶把自己也脫的精光。肌膚相觸的瞬間，溫度燙地有些嚇人，裴柱現找到了孫勝完的左手，緊緊相扣在一塊。另一手則是探入早已潮湧的暗道。

裴柱現知曉怎麼樣做能令孫勝完感到更加舒服。指腹維持同一個速度頂弄著穴裡的同一點，孫勝完埋進了她的肩頸，緊握的手也不斷加深力道，呻吟不斷船入裴柱現的耳內，搔著她的心弦陣陣發癢。

最終，孫勝完被襲捲進裴柱現所製造的暗湧裡，吸吐之間是倆人交織的氣息，緊緊纏繞。她任由潮水拍打，帶她襲上一波波浪潮高峰，最終歸於平靜。

裴柱現將孫勝完摟入懷裡，唇邊勾著滿足的笑意，輕輕撫著對方的背部，吻掉孫勝完眼角的淚珠。  
忽然之間，她肚裡有陣壞水。

「勝完吶、喜歡寶寶手嗎？」裴柱現特意說地曖昧，唇邊明顯帶著壞意。

孫勝完頓時羞地無地自容，滾出裴柱現的懷裡，將臉埋進柔軟的枕頭之中。

——嗚、這個Onni真的很幼稚！

END.


End file.
